


Nothing Matters But Us Two

by expiredlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Couch Cuddles, Cuddle, Cuddles, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Home, Love, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Pillowfight, alexis jordan, danielhowell - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, laying around, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredlove/pseuds/expiredlove
Summary: Dan really doesn't want Phil to leave him after their joyful weekend playing Crash Bandicoot on the couch, so he convinces him to stay. Lots of cuddles ensue.





	Nothing Matters But Us Two

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I saw both Dan and Phil tweet about Crash Bandicoot, which they played together, and they both mentioned the fact that they had 'combined with the sofa into one object'.  
> It's kind of based on Alexis Jordan's song 'Laying Around', which is such an adorable song. You should definitely listen to it.

There are many different sides to Dan and Phil's relationship. The viewers only get to see a few of them, like the playful teasing side, or the typical AmazingPhil and danisnotonfire, or more accurately, danielhowell side. Of course these are all parts of their personality and all these little parts make them who they are, but there are also many parts they would rather not show the world. Things they like to keep private. And despite the fact that their fanbase knows exactly how they spend all their free time together in their third apartment, they rarely let this side of their relationship show. They tease the fans, wordlessly let them know their assumptions are right, but they never straight up say it. And when Dan and Phil both tweet about their Crash Bandicoot adventures, they let their private side show ever so slightly.

 

"Finally!" Dan yelled and lifted his arms in the air. When he looked over at Phil, he couldn't help but grin. A bright smile was visible on his face and he had thrown his controller somewhere on the floor.

"I can't believe we did it. It took us about 27 hours to finish this game, but we did it Dan!"

Dan chuckled and said, "27 hours, yeah. Could've finished it way sooner if you didn't keep on dying in the last few levels. Was it a bit too hard for you, Phil? Did you lose your gaming skills over the years? You're getting old," he teased. No matter how hard he tried to keep up this annoyed act, his eyes showed fondness. They always did and for some reason Dan didn't mind. 

"Hey!" Phil screeched and tackled Dan onto the couch. Dan was lying on his back with a bright smile on his face and Phil reached behind him to get a pillow from the couch. He started hitting Dan with it and it quickly turned into a one-sided pillow fight. "You can't use my age against me, you're nearing the 30 as well!"

Dan, who had previously been covering his face to protect himself from getting hit in the eye, removed his hands and took ahold of Phil's wrists. "Oh shut up, I know we're getting old. And I must admit that 30 isn't such a bad look on you. Haven't you seen all the comments on Twitter and YouTube about your arms and jawline? I must admit that I agree with all of them."

Phil grinned and let himself fall on top of Dan, the pillow had been long forgotten. "Oh? Is that so, Daniel? Have those few extra hours at the gym been paying off?" he whispered and flexed while staring into those eyes. A slight sparkle was visible in them, which meant that Dan was in a playful mood, and that was a look Phil loved on his boyfriend. 

"Oh God, definitely. I mean, look at those biceps. And your broad shoulders, mmh," Dan teased and closed his eyes as he let out a fake moan. Phil just propped himself up on his elbows and shook his head. For a second he thought about getting back at Dan with another witty comment, but he decided against it, because the urge to lean down and place a kiss onto his lips grew too big to resist. His eyes flickered to Dan's lips, which were currently curled up in a smile, and he pressed his own against them. They moved together slowly and Phil tangled his fingers into Dan's curls. When Phil softly pulled on them, Dan let out an actual moan. Both of them instantly opened their eyes and Phil pulled away to let out a loud laugh at Dan's embarrassed and flustered state. 

"You don't need to fake moans when talking about me, you know I can make you moan any day of the week. Now let's get up, I need to go to the store."

Dan groaned and let out a deep sigh, pulling Phil's body back to his. "I don't want to get up, can't we just lie and kiss for a little while longer? I was enjoying myself."

"I know," Phil said, "but we have to go get food. Now let go of me, or else I'll put these arms to work."

"Wouldn't mind that," Dan whispered and chuckled, but when Phil finally pulled himself away from him, things didn't seem that funny anymore. He made grabby hands at Phil, but the man was determined to go to the store and refused to let Dan lure him in again, so he turned around and walked into their bedroom to change into normal clothes for the first time in days. They'd spent the entire weekend cuddled up on the sofa and might've even been too lazy to get up and go to bed after their intense Crash Bandicoot session last night, so Dan had just tucked him in on the couch when he'd fallen asleep, and wrapped Phil's limp, strong arm around his chest and cuddled up against him after pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead. He woke up with a sore back, but it definitely gave them an excuse to stay cuddled up on the couch all day. Or, until they ran out of food, which was now.

Phil put on his triceratops jumper and his one pair of skinny jeans. After quickly brushing his teeth and deciding he was too lazy to wear his contact lenses, and just keep his glasses on instead, he walked back into the living room to get his wallet and phone. He thought Dan would have got up from his spot on the sofa to go do something more useful and productive after Phil had left, but that's not what he encountered when he entered the room. He didn't expect the boy to be sitting there, with all kinds of pillows and Phil's favourite soft colourful blanket wrapped around his body and two cups of hot cocoa in front of him.

When he heard Phil enter the room, Dan turned his face and sent him an innocent smile. Phil might have been confused at first, but he knew exactly what Dan was trying to do now. When he looked over to the tv, their game had been turned off and an episode of Steven Universe was playing instead.

"Dan..." Phil whined and softly shook his head before continuing, "I have to go to the supermarket, we can't do this now."

Dan put on his most angelic face and blinked a few times before asking, "please?"

Phil's determination faltered and he put the bag he'd grabbed to put the groceries in down on their dining table. "But...," he let out, but when Dan looked into his eyes and opened his blanket up with one arm, so Phil could scoot in next to him, he started wiggling on his feet. When Dan whispered, "stay, please?" all reluctance that he had felt previously disappeared and he kicked off his shoes. He let Dan wrap his arms, as well as the soft blanket, around him and turned his face to declare his 'hate' for him. Dan knew he shouldn't have played Phil like this, but he couldn't help it. He just didn't want their relaxed and fun weekend to end and he felt like the second Phil walked out of their door, their fun weekend would be over and their responsibilities would come back. Sometimes he was allowed to use his power over his boyfriend.

"So, what do you wanna do then? Starve?" Phil asked playfully and pressed the boy closer to his chest.

"Nah, just order pizza."

So that's what Phil did. He didn't even have to break their comfortable silence to ask Dan what kind of pizza he wanted, because he knew him so well. They just sat and watched the episode of Steven Universe, Phil's fingers softly carding through Dan's curls. Every once in a while, a quiet chuckle escaped his mouth and Dan would smile to himself. The feeling of Phil's body pressed against his and his soft breath that fanned the side of his face made him forget about the world outside of this room. He loved this feeling. 

After they had watched three more episodes, Phil's stomach seriously began to grumble and when he checked his phone to see how much longer it would be until the pizza arrived, he saw that it had already been delivered. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, until he saw that he had ordered them to their old address.  
When he told Dan, he let out a soft giggle and an outstretched, whiny 'Philll', but Dan really didn't mind, because this was a weekend that couldn't be beat. It was such a Phil action, but Dan had grown to love this man more than he loved anything else on the entire planet, so he could wait a few more hours if that meant the two of them could stay cuddled up on the couch until then. 

And that's what they did. They cuddled, and after hungrily dissolving their pizzas, they still refused to move from the couch, because they seemed to forget about the world at times like these. Nothing mattered but them two when they were laying around. This was the side of Dan and Phil that the world knew about, but didn't /know/ about. The side that they would never mention out loud, because some feelings are simply indescribable. So Dan quietly closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the feeling of Phil stroking patterns on his arm a little while longer. In this moment, they were all that mattered in the world.


End file.
